


Our love is forever

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [1]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Anxious Enjolras, Aphobia, Asexual Awareness 2019, Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Loving Grantaire, M/M, Modern Era, Protective Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Grantaire also known as René reassures Enjolras also known as Julien that they are together forever.Trigger warning : Mention of Aphobia and Anxiety!





	Our love is forever

"Come on Julien let's dance"

Grantaire smirks at his boyfriend. Enjolras blushes. "You know I can't dance René".  
"I'll teach you Enj". 

R puts his arm round his waist and they slowly dance with Something to believe in from Newsies playing in the background. 

"I love you so much René with my whole heart". Kissing his boyfriend's head and gazing lovingly at him. 

"I love you too Julien. You're my world". He passionately kisses his strong and determined soulmate. 

They decide to have a cozy night in. Cuddling on the sofa. 

Enj strokes R's hair and kisses him softly. "I love your hair curly. It's beautiful". 

Grantaire hides his face in his boyfriend's chest. "I mean it R everything about you is beautiful. You amaze me and I adore you. I'd be lost without you". 

"Julien you know I think very little of myself but you make me feel loved and special. I love you always". 

R gently traces E's face with his fingertips and presses his lips to Enjolras'. They both make a content sound and pull apart when the need for oxygen occurs. 

Julien has tears rolling down his face. Wiping them away he smiles. "I'm sorry R". "Sweetheart look at me". René gently kisses his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for my love". 

He's panicking but his sweet boyfriend is there by his side. Taking deep breaths he starts to speak of what's been bothering him all day. 

Holding René's hand he finds courage. "I've been receiving aphobic messages online specifically twitter. Strangers telling me I'm not real or exist. There was one saying *death to asexuals* and *I hate asexuals*. It really angers and I fight but they throw back more shit". 

René looks enraged. " Those bastards I'd love to punch them. They make me sick". His expression changes to a softer look. "My love you're valid and special just the way you are. Those assholes need a reality check. You're beautiful inside and out Julien and I love you. I'm proud of the passionate determined person you are". 

"I.... I'm scared I'm not giving you enough in our relationship R". Biting his nails because the anxiety is rising. I don't want to ever lose you". 

René pulls his boyfriend into his arms. " Julien you'll never lose me. I'm not going anywhere. You and me are forever. Our relationship is special and I'm happy with it". 

"I'm not giving you sex and I feel I'm neglecting you". The blonde leader is clearly afraid of his boyfriend leaving him. 

"Sweetheart I understand you don't want sex and I wouldn't want anything that would hurt you. It's ok to not want sex. Have those assholes said some other shit to you?". 

Julien has stopped crying but is clearly exhausted. "They said you would leave if I didn't want sexual intimacy". 

René is disgusted with these aphobes. Gently squeezing his hand " I love you for who you are and nothing will ever change that. You and me against the world. Those assholes thrive off upsetting people and they disgust me. You're a better person than they'll ever be". 

" I know that some asexuals are sex positive or indifferent but I'm sex averse. I'm scared you'll grow bored and find someone else". 

" There will never be anyone else. You're my soulmate, my rock and my love". 

"Well I got lucky. Julien smiles. You're an angel and I cherish you very much". 

" I got lucky to have a beautiful caring boyfriend who fights for a better world. I love you". 

"I love you too". 

They cuddle in front of the electric fire and watch the snow. Christmas is just around the corner. Their first together.

**Author's Note:**

> In all my fics Enjolras' first name is Julien and Grantaire is René
> 
> Enjolras is Homoromantic Asexual.


End file.
